


Good Morning

by genderception



Category: Chameleon Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderception/pseuds/genderception





	Good Morning

Danae curled up a little tighter. Bright. Not good. At least she was warm, everything was soft. She wanted to go back to sleep, yes, but she also just wanted to stay there, semi-conscious, forever.   
"Danae, baby, you awake?" Rose's gentle, heartwarming voice echoed through the silence, and a smile, utterly in love, showed through the sleepiness still clouding Danae's reality.   
Soft arms, smelling of forests and little pink tulips, enveloped her in tenderness, and everything was wonderful.   
"You woke me up, but that's okay. Awake is good right now." Danae looked up to find Rose snuggled next to her in the soft comfort of their bed.   
"Hey. Hey Danae."  
"Hmm?"  
Rose pulled her wife closer. "I love you."  
And, naturally, their tender moment was interrupted by a loud crash and a yelp from Toto-Dandy.   
Danae sighed. "I'll fix the dog."  
"I'll fix the kid."  
This life was as close to normal as it ever could be.


End file.
